


Feliciano and the Curse

by FrancisIsOffended



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancisIsOffended/pseuds/FrancisIsOffended
Summary: Feliciano Vargas is your average college student. His life is nearly perfect, until he decides to take a curse for a kind stranger. Now he’s got one foot in two different worlds, immortality and a whole past he never even knew about. Along the way he meets a scrappy teen called Alfred and a centuries-old kid named Monika. Together they must stop the Shadows from entering the realm of the humans.{Huge thanks to my buddy, Wy, for proofreading and helping me out with my chapters. You're amazing fam!}





	1. Thrift Shop

I love thrift shops. Not only can you get a good deal, but you can imagine the stories behind every object. This coat could have been worn by a princess on her honeymoon. This book could have belonged to an important figure’s son. This painting could have been created by a world famous artist. Maybe this schoolbook was used by my great-grandfather. There's just so many possibilities. There was nowhere else I’d rather spend my time. The musty smell of old junk fills me with the comforting reminder of someone old and long gone. However, that isn’t the whole reason I end up in the Last Stop Antiques and Thrift shop nearly every day. No, I come here because it is the only shop of its kind that will allow me to come through their doors. On this particular day I was paging through a half-finished scrapbook from the eighties. Baby photos of someone I would likely never meet were framed and glued onto a ghastly pink and yellow paper. The whole thing was utterly disgusting. I glanced at the cashier, Mattine. She was resting her head in her hands, elbows on the desk, eyes glazed over. The classic boredom set up. I waved my hand at her and she smiled her usual sweet smile. I loved Mattine. Not only was she the only employee who wasn’t rude to me, but she was a good friend. We started chatting about the scrapbook. We were laughing and joking maybe a bit too obnoxiously. 

“Good God, will you shut up?” Arthur grumbled from his corner chair. Typical old man Arthur and his hatred toward fun. I would press on if he wasn’t the owner of the place. I was about to say something but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

A strange woman darted in the front door. She looked behind her as she ran and didn’t notice the glass display case that doubled as the checkout desk. Mattine jumped up and let out a small ‘eep’. Every eye in the shop stared at the woman for a brief second but soon their attention went back to what they were doing. I didn’t. I felt there was something off about her. Something intriguing. Her ashy hair was tied up in a ponytail and bounced as she moved and her eyes darted about as if she was suspicious of everyone. I felt a tinge of sympathy for her. She looked so wary, as if someone would come right out and attack her. Her eyes met mine for a half of a second but she turned away and plunged into the clothes racks and hid within the racks of jackets and winter coats. This woman looked as if she had seen a ghost or a terrifying monster. Mattine and I exchanged glances but then soon continued what we were doing. Business as usual.

I set down the book and continued to look at the new items. A couple lamps, a children’s train set, a canister of tennis balls. Nothing piquing my interest. Nothing until I saw this beautiful tea set just sitting there on the edge of the fold-up table. I quietly rushed over to it and studied it. Beautiful white porcelain, and beautifully painted roses. On closer inspection I saw they were hand-painted, you could see the brush strokes if you looked hard enough. A small paper tent had been propped up next to it with the price scribbled on it.

“Four hundred dollars!” I gasped under my breath. Of course the set was definitely worth four hundred, but I did not have that kind of money. I better back up so I don’t accidentally break it. I can admire its beauty from afar and avoid the wrath of Old Man Arthur. However it seems fate had different plans for me, because at that very moment the worried lady ran right into me. I was flung forward and I landed right onto the table which sent the contents flying. Time felt slowed. This is it. This is the day I die at the hands of the old man. My heart dropped. Every piece of the tea set shattered on the concrete floor. Ceramic shards scattered around me.

“Who broke that?” Old Man Arthur roared from his chair. My fate was sealed, so maybe that’s why I turned myself in so quickly.

“I’m sorry Mr. Arthur, it’s my fault.” I confessed. Now, I’ve only seen Old Man Arthur get out of his chair one other time; when some gangster middle schoolers came in and started making a scene. So when he stood up and started to walk toward me, I nearly started crying out of fear.

“Are you going to pay for that?” he asked. I shrugged and fruitlessly gestured my hands.

“I don’t have-” I sputtered.

“I don’t need to hear anymore. Leave my shop and never come back.” he stated, “You are banned, Feliciano.”

Banned. That word has such a weight. Something so serious. So permanent.Now I’m barred from ever entering this shop again. Actually, now I’m unable to enter any thrift shop in town. Hopelessness is all I could feel. Hot tears welled up in my eyes.

“B-banned?” I managed to choke out. Arthur was visibly uncomfortable from my crying but I couldn’t even muster enough will to care.

“Hold up.” the mysterious woman interjected, “I’ll pay for the damages.” She stepped in between Arthur and I, probably attempting to give me a chance to stabilize myself. I seized the opportunity and wiped the not-quite-tears from my eyes.

“Fine." I heard Old Man Arthur say, "Feliciano, get out of here.” I nodded and quickly scuttled out of there, my head down. I walked past Mattine and she mouthed a silent apology. I quietly thanked her and exited the store. In my rush, I realized I didn't even get a chance to thank that woman! Paying a four hundred dollar bill for someone that you've never spoken a word to is more than generous. I sat and waited on the curb for the lady. My skin was warmed by the early autumn sun. How much longer will she be? It's been... well, it's been about three minutes. Luckily, it wasn’t much longer of a wait.  The glass door swiftly swung open and she hurried out the front door, looking back and forth, and ducked into the alleyway. I hopped up and quickly rushed after her.

"Hey wait!" I called after her. I saw her standing by the wall so I skipped over and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and I found myself being held up against the wall, a sword pointed at my throat. Blood-thirst shone in her violet eyes. The blade's point brushed my neck just barely. I didn't even stop to think of why she was pointing a sword of all things at me. I suppose in the heat of the moment you just don't think of those things. However I did notice an unnatural glint in her irises. Somehow that made me even more terrified.

“Don’t kill me.” I whimpered. 

“Oh, it’s just you. What do you want?” She sighed and released me from her grip and let her sword find its way back to...nowhere? I blinked a few times but I couldn’t see where she put it. That’s weird, it’s like it disappeared. _Whatever_ , I thought, _that’s not important right now._

“I just wanted to thank you for, y’know, paying for that tea set.” I said. I looked to the ground for a moment.

“Is that all?” She chuckled, “Well, then you’re welcome.” She seemingly dropped her reserved persona. Her lips curved into a kind smile. I couldn’t help but smile too; it was contagious.

“If there’s anything I can do to repay you, just name it.” I added. As I said this, she stood up a bit straighter, leaned in a bit and whispered,

“What do you mean by anything?”

“Anything at all.” I finished. Her head whipped back and forth, as if looking for someone.

“Hmm….Feliciano, was it?” she asked.

“Yep! ” I said.

“Listen closely Feliciano because important.” She said.

“Okay?” I said warily. What if she’s a criminal wanted by the FBI or a drug dealer or a kidnapper?! My head was filled with so many ‘what if’s but nothing could have prepared me for what she said.

“I..." She began, "I have a curse on me.” My eyes widen in shock. Curses are real? I thought those were just a myth, fictional stigmas to deter people from doing things they aren’t supposed to.

“A curse? Those are real?!” I sputtered. Wait, what if that sounded rude? ' _Quick, say something else. Fix it!_ ' I thought. “I mean, is there anything I can do to help?" She blinked in response, taken aback by my questions. She breathed a half-sarcastic laugh.

“You really want to help?” she scoffed. She didn’t believe me. Why the hell would she? We barely know each other. But I am not one to let go of such a generous act so easily.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” I proclaimed. The lady bit her lip and her eyes darted away from me.

“Well,” she began, “for starters if you did take the curse, you could not be able to die.” That doesn’t sound too bad. Millions of people would give everything to stay young forever. But the more I thought about it, the sadder it started to become. Behind that beautiful, youthful face was someone who didn’t belong here. Someone who should have lived their course long ago.

“What can I do to help?” I implored. She sighed.

“The curse can only be lifted in one way.” She confessed, “I have to pass it along to someone else.”

“That’s a pretty big weight to bear.” I commented.

“I know. You don’t have to-”

“I never said I wouldn’t do it.” I interrupted. She froze.

“You’ll do it?!” She squeaked excitedly.  

“Of course. I said if there is anything I can do to repay you, I would do it.” I repeated my words. I heard her emit an excited squeal but covered her mouth to silence it.

“Feliciano, you have no idea how much this means to me! Thank you!” She went to hug me but gave it a second thought and put her hands down. Her smile was still ever-beaming, though. I smiled,

“You’re welcome.” She offered her hand to me and said,

“Call me Elizabeta.” I happily shook her hand and repeated,

“Well, then you’re welcome, Elizabeta.”

“I need to make sure; Are you really sure you want to do this?” Elizabeta asked. Do I want to throw away my entire life like this? I will never truly know but I stood tall and answered with a confidence I could never honestly articulate,

“Yes.” 

“Alright,” Elizabeta declared,  “Let’s begin.” ‘ _Let’s do this._ ’ I thought. And away she whisked me, deep down into the damp alley.


	2. Not the Same as Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano takes Elizabeta's curse from her and has now become someone of immortal status.

Elizabeta walked briskly, but I still had enough time to notice that as we walked, things started to get weird. The alley started to shift. The damp cement and gravel started to sprout tiny blades of grass and flowers. I looked up and noticed the walls of the buildings were gone. Trees of every shape and size were left in their wake.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“We’re teleporting.” She said. I asked,

“Is that a curse thing?”

“Yeah, I have a teleporting and pocket dimension ability.” She said like it was no big deal. Most people would have been terrified of her by this point but I was more impressed than anything. This woman I have only known for less than an hour was already one of the coolest people I knew.

“Will I be able to teleport?” I asked, keeping the conversation going.

“Probably not. Different people have different abilities.” She said. Dang it. I could really use that. Wait, I could have some other cool ability. Like flying or lightning magic! My eyes darted ahead of us. I saw a extremely familiar sight.

“Hey, this is the park across from my apartment!” I commented. Before I had a chance to say anything else, we ducked into a particularly thick grove of trees and slowed to a stop.

“That’s nice, Feliciano.” Elizabeta mumbled, distracted with other matters at the time. She peered through the brush, checking how many people were around us. I contributed to our security by plucking a half-dead leaf off of a branch. It’s golden yellow battled the healthy green for dominance over the space. The gold was winning. A gust of wind blew the leaf out of my hand and I was forced to focus back to the task at hand. She turned back from the wall of trees, flickers of determination in her expression.

“Now, let’s get this started.” She declared

“All you need to do is put your palms on mine. I’ll do the rest.” She held up the open palms of her hands. I quickly followed suit and gently pressed out hands together. Her eyes closed. She took a slow and deep breath. When she finally exhaled, there was a surge of energy that flowed into me. Sharp pain shot through my whole body. I wanted to scream. I wanted to get away. I wanted to die. But I couldn’t. All I could do was sit through the excruciating agony. My eyes watered and I tried to blink the tears away. As my eyes fluttered rapidly, everything tinted a light purple. And as if nothing ever happened, it stopped. I collapsed to the ground and tried to catch my breath. Elizabeta leaned down and asked,

“Are you alright?” I raised my head up.

“Yeah but,” I began, “Your eyes…” She reached up to the corner of her eye in confusion. Then some spark of realization hit her. Like a dart, she hopped to her feet and gasped,

“Stay here for a moment.” She said and sprinted out of our small hideout. At least someone was feeling good. Me? I felt like that time I stayed up a full twenty-four hours to finish a project. I wanted to sleep but I couldn’t, every muscle in my body hurt and I still couldn’t get rid of this stupid purple tint. I blinked a few times but it was not coming out. I sighed. Hopefully this dye or whatever would leave quickly. I heard rustling near me and Elizabeta came barreling through the brush.

“They’re green again! I haven’t seen them like that in so long!” she squealed.

“That’s nice.” I sighed. She crouched down to my level. 

“Feliciano, are you sure you’re alright?” she insisted. I gave the slightest shrug and murmured,

“Well, I mean, everything is sore and I can’t get up.”

“Yeah, that’ll happen.” she nodded. Elizabeta grabbed both of my hands and pulled me to my feet. My legs nearly gave out but I somehow managed to stabilize myself. “You’ll be alright after a good night’s rest.” I sure hoped I would. She held my hand and helped me get through the trees. People flashed us weird looks, probably because they thought we were doing unspeakable things in the woods. Well, they aren’t technically wrong, but it’s definitely not the kind of things they expect. Lucky for me, the more I walked the less sore I felt. Elizabeta dropped my hand and offered her arm for me to use as a support. Would people suspect something if I took it? But then again, I did not have much energy to walk on my own right now... I decided to take it. We walked along the paved trail in comforting silence. I pointed her in the direction of my apartment when it was necessary but there was no conversation. Children were running through the man-made woods. Couples strolled alongside us but paid no attention to anyone but themselves, lost in a beautiful daze. Then there was us. A mismatched pair of near strangers, not speaking a word to one another. Suddenly that silence started to become unnerving. I decided to ask about the weird purple tint that was still plaguing my eyesight.

“So, what’s with the purple vision?” I remarked.

“That’s the Sub-World. It's where all the demons live.” She responded in the most nonchalant way. Excuse me...demons?! How can someone say that so casually? To her it was like we were simply discussing the weather. What have I gotten myself into?

“D-demons?” I sputtered. She shrugged,

“Yeah, we call them Shadows. They’re the reason the curse was created.”

“What else lives there?” I inquired. I prayed it wouldn't be vampires or werewolves.

“Dead people.” Elizabeta said. We moved off the path onto a large grassy lawn. “It’s sort of like hell.” It’s like what?! Every muscle in my body tensed a tinge from that fact. I looked around. I saw none of the fire and brimstone that was described in the books. In fact, everything was nearly identical spare for the new color. 

“I can see that stuff now?” I thought. I must have said that out loud because Elizabeta responded,

“Yeah.” She says this as if it’s everyday. I better get used to it, it is my everyday now. Or maybe it won’t?

“Is everything going to be purple forever?” I wondered.

“Oh no, you can switch between the two.” She informed.

“How do I do that?” I pleaded. She gave me a weird look but shrugged it off. 

“It’s a little different for everyone but closing your eyes and just willing for it to happen tends to work for me.” She said. I asked Elizabeta to stop for a moment so I could give it a shot. We slowed to a stop, she dropped her arm and stepped back to give me some space. I blinked a few more times to no avail before I started. I slowly closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Come on, Feliciano, focus! I imagined the green of the garden in my childhood home. I imagined the pure blue of the ocean from my high-school senior trip to the Florida Keys; orange sun-setting sky meeting it. I tried to recall every vivid memory I could. After what seemed like an eternity of just standing there, I slowly opened one eye. Everything was still purple. Dammit, there must be something I'm missing! Maybe I can just rub the purple out? It's worth a shot. I balled up my fists and used the side of my index fingers to scratch my eyes. When I moved them back down, everything was finally back to their normal color. I must have involuntarily smiled because Elizabeta said,

“I knew you could do it.” She smiled and offered me her arm once again. This time I took it with a new sense of accomplishment. We neared the end of the park and my apartment building was now in full view. Its familiar block-like design rose above us but not much more than the office buildings and shops surrounding it. I looked up to my window, identifiable by the bright blue curtains closing its view off from the outside. After crossing the hardly busy street, we finally entered the lobby. The inside was fresh and air-conditioned. It felt nice after the slow walk there. Feliks, the front desk guy, concentrated more on filing his nails than doing his job. We slipped past him and into the elevators with ease. I pressed the button labeled with an eight and the doors slowly slid shut.

The cheesy elevator music started to play and both of us giggled at it. I’ve heard it hundreds of times but it improves my mood every time I have the pleasure to be near it. The door slid open for the eighth floor and we slowly made our way out of the elevator and down the hall. We stopped once again when we got to my apartment. Automatically, I reached into my pocket for my key. The door was soon enough unlocked and we entered. 

I nearly passed out on the couch the second I sat down. The only thing that kept me from slipping into sleep was Elizabeth's constant questions about how to work the microwave. Apparently she hasn't ever operated one of them before now. What buttons do I push? How do I open it? Should I take the wrapper off? I didn't mind as much as some might. I needed to stay awake to ask her some more questions. Eventually, she brought me a semi-cold bowl of instant ramen and a cup of hot chocolate that had overflowed. Comforting, is it not?

“Who are these people?” She cut me off, pointing at a picture. Three smiling faces in front of a blurry background that I knew to be a school. The person in the middle had a graduation cap and gown; in his hands, a rolled up diploma tied with a red ribbon. His smile reflected a sense of accomplishment. The other two, a younger teen and an elderly man, looked proud and excited. The teen was hugging the graduate tightly.

“Oh, that's my brother and grandfather and I.” I explained. It’s my brother’s graduation photo. She raised her eyebrows with interest.

“You have a family?” She gasped. I let out an awkward laugh.

“Most people do.” I shrugged. She slowly realized what she had said.

“I'm sorry, most people I talk to don't.” She explained, “Their families have been dead for years.” I had no idea how to respond to that other than, 

“Um...” She quickly changed the subject.

“So your brother, what's his name?” She asked.

“Lovino.” I said, “Lovino Vargas.” I rolled my eyes in a joking manner. Lovino was something else, that’s for sure.

“Lovino Vargas.” She echoed, “I'll have to remember that name in case I run into him.” I nodded and then there was another awkward pause in the conversation. ' _ Ask the questions _ ' I told myself, ' _ Do it while you have the chance _ '. I didn’t intend to have it sound so urgent. My plan was to bring it up casually, as to keep the tone light and friendly. Naturally, my mouth had other plans.

“Elizabeta, will I even be able to live my life normally?” I blurted out. She stopped smiling and asked,

“What do you mean?” 

“Am I going to be able to get away with living like I have been? For a few years, at least?” I elaborated. I saw as her mask of seriousness was put back on for the first time since the alleyway. Her brows furrowed in thought.

“That’s a tough one.” She began, “On one hand, with practice you can learn to control your abilities and live amongst normal people. But on the other hand, it’s a judgemental world out there and accidents happen to everyone.” She gestured to me. I stared at the ground trying to process the information. I couldn’t leave my brother just yet. I was the only one left for him and he was the only one for me. I had to at least try to hold out until I could find a moment to distance myself. Perhaps a move somewhere far, far away could help. Who am I kidding, I didn’t think any of this through. I sold more than I was willing to give. I took a breath and tried to focus on the positives. There isn’t anything I can do now so I might as well find the silver lining, right?

“I see.” I whispered, “So what about the ability thing?”

“What about it?” She asked cautiously. 

“Like, when will I get it? How do I control it?” I questioned. Please let this not be another dead serious answer.

“Oh!” She chirped, shedding her serious tone. I sighed in relief, “You actually have it right now but it won’t appear until you’ve rested up. Speaking of rest, it’s about time you go do that.” I looked a bit confused. Hadn’t she forgotten something?

“But you didn’t tell me-”

“I’ll leave you a note on that before I leave.” She interrupted. She’s what?!

“You’re leaving?” I asked. 

“Of course! You didn’t expect me to stay here for all eternity, did you?”

“No…” I lied. I can’t believe that I did expect her to stay. Although, she had a new life to build. After spending all those centuries stagnant, watching the world change around her, she deserves the chance to go out and live. Me? I had all the time in the world to figure this stuff out. She smiled and turned to grab some blankets from my bedroom. I quietly set my half-eaten ramen on the floor and my hot chocolate on the end table. Elizabeta was back with as many blankets she could carry faster than I could even have a chance to blink. One by one, she threw them atop me. My eyelids drooped. I yawned. Each new blanket edged me closer to sleep. Soon enough, I succumbed to the dream world. That was the last time I saw Elizabeta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! New chapters are uploaded every Saturday. Please feel free to check out my Tumblr, francis-is-offended.


	3. Normal is an Overstatement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano wakes up and realizes something is off...

The gentle sunlight streamed into my eyes. I tilted my head out of the strip of sunshine and looked at the microwave clock. It flashed a green ‘6:27’. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. I didn’t have any classes until eight. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The purple came back so I rubbed them once again. I guess I’m going to have to get used to that. The blanket slid to the floor as I stood up and stretched. It was still too early for the typical early commute traffic I usually woke to, so everything seemed quiet in comparison. So my steps seemed extra loud this morning. I made my way to the kitchen and snagged a bowl of cereal. In my sleep-induced stupor, I nearly missed the note gently propped up atop of a stack of textbooks. I only noticed it when it fell onto my lap after setting my bowl down. The paper was obviously torn out of one of my school binders in a swift rush. In fact, there was a tiny drawing of a cat in the corner of the paper. Below the cat, however, was this:

_ Feliciano, _

_ I am sorry I could not stay with you for longer. I know I would have needed someone there with me when I received the curse too. But I have many things I need to get done as soon as possible. This list I am providing you will help you with the things that you need. Be careful and may you remain safe.  _

I continued on to skim the list of advice. Most things were confusing and almost seemed to resemble class notes. I ignored it for now. There was one thing that stood out amidst the scattered info. A place called the Camp. According to Elizabeta, it is a safe place where other cursed people live. There’s a crudely drawn map with a line heading north. I didn’t even know there were other cursed people. Thinking back to our conversations though, it started to seem more obvious there were. I sighed and folded up the page, sticking it into my pocket. The fact that she wants me to leave made me nervous. I don’t want to leave this town yet. I still have so many people that I couldn’t bear to leave. They would be so hurt. Especially Lovino. I’m all he has left.

I shook those thoughts from my mind. It’s not going to happen, I refuse to let it. I’ll concentrate on something else. I ended up giving myself a bit of a morning spa treatment and made an attempt to look nice. After a quick shower, I broke out my favorite blue shirt and jeans. I stood in front of my closet mirror, In all honesty, I felt I looked quite nice. Although, there was something bugging me about my appearance. After second glance, I shrugged it off. It’s not that big of a deal. Checking the clock one last time, I left my apartment and headed to class. The lobby was much more active now that it was morning. Bright energy surged through every step I took. I smiled. I kept bouncing along. The uptown streets were spattered with some amalgamation of business people, middle-aged women on their morning run and utterly exhausted young adults. At some point I dipped into a smaller, less chaotic street. This street was lined with hipster boutiques and vegan restaurants but I liked it the most because of the beautiful trees with the lights strung up between them. Glancing up at them, like I usually do, I felt something off. I could’ve swore I imagined it but it looked as if they were bending. They seemed to bow to me like I was their king. Feliciano, King of the Trees. Sounds like a character in a fantasy novel. I shrugged bemusingly and continued along. I came upon the campus of the university. An oasis of green surrounded by the urbanization of the city.

The moment I stepped onto the lawn to take the shortcut, I knew something was off. Not just the tiny unnerving notions I’ve noticed, but full-on alarm bells were sounding in my head. Probably because the earth started to sink beneath me with each step. I know for a fact that the ground on school property is very sturdy. It doesn’t sink like this. It was akin to walking on a pavement of mattresses. Falling ever so gently under my weight. I froze in place. Curiosity got the best of me and I raised my foot up off the ground. 

I don’t know what I expected, maybe a depression the size of my foot to remain there or for the ground to regain its shape, but it didn’t. It followed. As if the earth had suddenly become a giant wad of gum stuck only to my shoe, it followed. My heart dropped. I did a quick scan around to see if anyone was watching me. Thankfully, no one was. I sighed and relaxed my leg. However, it didn’t sink back into the dirt or even return it to normal. No, the small, cylindrical chunk of earth stayed stiff and unyielding to me. Maybe it was just pure impulse, but I stepped onto the support. I balanced for a moment before realizing that I should get to class before I’m late. I stepped off of the peg and continued to walk down the lawn. While I strolled along, I was oblivious to the ground racing up to meet my steps. Peg after peg of dirt carrying me along. I only noticed this was happening when I realized I was a few inches above the middle of the campus lake.

“Oh shit.” I trembled. People are definitely staring at me. I scanned the shoreline and sure enough, a small group of people sitting on blankets under some pine trees were pointing at me and whispering. I was within earshot so they called out to me,

“Yo, are you God?” one of them asked. I laughed nervously. I’ve seen these people around. The ones constantly on drugs. 

“N-no?” I said. 

“But bro, you’re walking on water.” he said. They must not have seen the bit of land supporting me. A girl with bright blue and purple hair lightly shoved the man.

“Dude, Jesus is the one that walks on water.” she laughed. 

“Oh yeah.” he said and joined her laughter. I just kind of walked backwards, away from these people. My foot must have caught something because I fell before I even had the chance to get back to dry land. I shut my eyes tight, ready for the sharp impact of the water. Instead I landed on ground. My eyes shot open on impact. Why am I not drowning? Unnaturally blue water was hanging above me, shining blue light down onto me. The ground was a damp sponge, soft and seeping with water but not so much that I sunk. I pulled my hand up and stared at the disgusting algae and mud that coated my hand. I made a half-assed attempt to scrape it off me.  As I slowly got to my feet, I noticed the ground was littered with coins. Pennies, dimes, quarters and even some unrecognizable ones. 

“What is going on?” I muttered, “Why is this so hard to control?” I sighed. I’ve got to get this under control. It was fine earlier this morning, so what happened? What changed? I started to walk under the lake. The pocket of air around me refused to leave, which at this point was the least of my concerns. I mentally retraced my steps. I woke up, I walked to the university, and I took my usual shortcut. What was so unordinary? I paused for a failed assignment, marked with a faded ‘F’, floating across my path. The assignment floated into the trap of some alege. Likely one of the only natural things down here. Wait. Natural…. All this stuff has only been happening on natural things! The trees bending toward me, the ground caving in on my steps then following me across the lake, this air pocket. Its all natural! My ability is controlling nature. Now if only I could control my ability. 

I nearly ran the rest of the way out of the lake. Half out of pure excitement and half out of fear of someone noticing me walk out of water completely dry. I didn’t even notice if anything else happened because I darted to the nearest sidewalk and didn’t look back. My pace slowed to a walk and I saw my classroom building just a few yards away. I finally relaxed. If this whole ability thing is only natural things, then I should be safe in there. Right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was so short! I had auditions for the spring play for my school this week. I will get more written for the next chapter!


	4. Late (delete later)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it

Chapter 4 is postponed for another week. This week was very busy and I haven't had a lot of free time to write. Not only did practice for our play start but I've been swamped with schoolwork and this weekend I'm going to go see Hamilton. Thank you for being patient with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow my Tumblr if you have any questions or suggestions. Chapters are uploaded every Saturday
> 
> Tumblr: francis-is-offended


End file.
